


Naked Summer

by jamesm97



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Episode: s05e01 Creatures of the Night, F/M, M/M, Multi, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Puppy Liam, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Scott is a Good Friend, Secret Relationship, Secrets, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 18:19:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4273257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamesm97/pseuds/jamesm97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The real reason Liam was naked during the full moon</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naked Summer

“Why where you naked anyway?”Scott asks him confused.

“It was erm really hot out that night okay” Liam tells him carefully avoiding looking into Stiles eyes.

Okay so he’s totally lying he looks at Stiles and he almost laughs at the teenagers face because Stiles is actually blushing.

He gets why Stiles is blushing because the three of them him,Stiles and Malia had a seriously hot night that night.

In fact the only reason that their where so many calls to the Beacon Hills police department was because they kept pushing him and making him loose control.

The darn human was worse than everyone Liam has ever slept with.and he honestly thought that Malia would be the worst in bed.

Stiles made Liam see actual stars.

They had their big gay crisis at the start of summer both working through it together with Malia constantly telling them to just stop overreacting its natural and hot.

So their BI and they are kind of dating but Scott can’t know, he might find it weird that the majority of his pack are doing each other.

“Liam?” Scott asks.

“Yeah can you just unchain me?” Liam begs.

Scott looks to Stiles and Stiles nods.

“Come on we need to get to the Hospital to drop of this one with his stepfather and then pick up Malia for Senior scribe” Scott tells him.

Stiles can’t look at Liam without blushing as they get in the car.

“Is it a party?” Liam asks as their driving.

“It’s not a party” Stiles tells him.

“Then what’s at midnight?” Liam asks curious Stiles and Malia wouldn’t tell them.

“Your bedtime” Stiles snipes back.

“Haha” Liam tells him.

“Seriously can I come with you?” Liam asks.

“Liam if you seriously don’t shut up I’m never sucking yourr” Stiles eyes suddenly widen and he splutters like he’s being choked.

In all fairness so does Liam.

Scott makes a choking noise and actually bursts out laughing.

“I thought you weren’t going to tell him” Liam tells him pressing his claws into his palm to stop from reaching over and kissing Stiles the full moon makes him horny.

“Oh I’ve known for ages” Scott laughs at them.

“What how?” Stiles splutters.

“Malia asked me how to deal with your big gay crisis” Scott shrugged.

“So that’s why she kept sprouting clichés and telling us all that stuff” Liam says to nobody in particular.

“So you’ve known all summer because Malia told you and didn’t say anything?” Stiles asks he doesn’t know if he should be mad at him for not saying anything or proud that he actually managed to keep a secret for so long.

“Kind of” Scott shrugs.

“Kind of?” Stiles and Liam ask together.

“Well you all smell like each other all the time” Scott shrugs.

“What kinda smell?” Liam asks at the same time Stiles shouts at Liam “I thought you said we didn’t smell like anyone” And starts gesturing to nothing in particular.

“Like constant horniness and each other” Scott says gagging a little.

“Hey I smell nice” Stiles tells him sniffing his shirt.

“Yeah but when you walk around with three separate persons love juice embedded in your skin it kind of makes it less nice” Scott tells him.

“Okay love juice? What the hell have you been reading?”Stiles bursts out laughing and just laughs more when Liam starts laughing too.

“I’m sorry I just miss Kira you know I haven’t had any action or love juice from anyone but myself” Scott tells him and its Stiles turn to gag a little.

“So why haven’t you both done anything? Don’t best friends fool around me and Mason did” Liam tells them.

“Wait you slept with Mason” Stiles asks him getting suddenly jealous and obviously for good reason.

“No I kissed him once when I was twelve, it was weird” Liam shrugs.

“If I see you kissing him I am so going to cut your dick off and make Malia eat it” Stiles tells him.

“I wouldn’t cheat on you’s” Liam smirks.

“God I miss Kira” Scott moans.

“Shut up blue balls” Stiles yells at him and kisses Liam because why hide it Scott knows.

“I do have blue balls” Scott moans.

“At least your a werewolf so you can heal them”Stiles tries to make him smile but just makes him pout.

“Oh my god she is going to be here any moment” Stiles tells him.

“Maybe she found someone in New York” Scott tells her.

“She would never do that” Stiles laughs.

“I bet you my Jeep she never cheated on you” Stiles laughs.

“I hope so” Scott moans.

“Now enough about relationship talk I’ve had enough of that this summer can we talk about this party?” Liam asks them.

“It’s not a party” Stiles huffs out.

“Well tell me what it is then” Liam whines again.

They argue all the way to pick up Malia but honestly Stiles couldn’t keep the happy look of his face.

Scott knows and he is totally okay with it.


End file.
